


Control

by TuppingLiberty



Series: I've Got Your Back - Zimbits A/B/O verse [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, discussion of consent, negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: "I've Got Your Back" A/B/O verse - Jack is an Omega, Bitty an alpha - reading the two previous works would make this make more sense.Jack and Bitty have declared their love for each other, but find their first non-heat sex awkward and emotional.CW: Overdose discussion, pills discussion, contains talk of past dubious consent typical to the genre, also Kent doesn't come of as the best person although I'm trying not to vilify him either.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeftWingLibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftWingLibrarian/gifts).



> for LeftWingLibrarian, who will always be my Zimbits inspiration, even when she doesn't know it.

Their first out-of-heat sex was more awkward than the other times, their alignment hormones not driving them to some instinctual end anymore. Bitty's mind was racing as he undressed, frantically trying to figure out how not to tell Jack that he was a non-heat virgin. When he turned back to Jack, who was sitting on his own bed - it was best to stick to Jack's hormone-proofed room for sex -  Jack was blushing, looking slightly away from Bitty’s whole crotch area, even though he'd seen it before, and Bitty was still goggling at Jack’s body, wondering how on earth this sweet - hot as fuck, but yes, sweet - man became his. 

Then Jack met his eyes, and held out his hands, and pulled Bitty to the bed. 

There was a lot of exploring, letting Jack trace his body without the cloud of heat hormones distracting him. Jack’s face was gratifying, making Bitty’s chest puff out with pride, just a little.

Bitty let Jack take the lead, shivered when Jack sucked at his neck, stayed up top, kissing Bitty’s neck and ears and face all over. That was safe territory - they’d made out before, since- since the declaration in the hallway. ‘Course, Bitty thought, that had included  _ clothes.  _ They were definitely exploring a whole new world now - and now Bitty’s brain was fighting not to sing Aladdin. 

“You’re nervous,” Jack murmured in Bitty’s ear. “We don’t have to do this.” 

“We’ve already done it,” Bitty mumbled, flushing pink everywhere. 

“Mmm, I’m sure Shitty and Lardo would love to debate with you on the dubious consent of heat and rut hormones.” Jack leaned back on his side, laying out on the bed like a freaking centerfold, and Bitty almost couldn’t handle it, gazing up into those soft, droopy, pleasant blue eyes. Jack’s hand caressed over Bitty’s bare stomach, and it was darker than Bitty’s skin there that rarely saw the light of day. And it practically covered his entire belly, and all of a sudden Bitty felt stabilized by that hand, possessed just a little, just enough to have him relaxing under the touch. 

“This boy,” he murmured, leaning up to wrap his arms around Jack’s neck and pull him back down for more kissing, because really, kissing was beautiful and amazing and Bitty just wanted to do it forever. 

They stayed like that for a while, to Bitty’s contentment, the rest of the Haus off at a concert on campus, so Bitty didn't feel like he needed to be fussing over anyone but Jack.  


Eventually, Jack began to explore Bitty’s body again, murmuring French and English against his skin in a way that was so mother-loving  _ hot _ that Bitty thought he might combust. Jack out of heat, like this, caring for him, instead of the other way around - don’t get Bitty wrong, he absolutely  _ loved _ taking care of Jack in a heat, it pushed every single nurturing button inside him - but being  _ cared for _ by Jack was- was breathtaking. 

Jack’s lips closed over his nipple, sucking on it until it was rosy and erect, then slid his lips across Bitty’s smaller chest to manipulate the other nipple. Bitty gasped, sliding his fingers into Jack’s short brunette locks, pulling just a little, not guiding, just needing to connect with Jack in some way. Jack shuddered, and suddenly Bitty wasn’t sure whether it was in a good or bad way. Jack left his nipples and looked up, eyes a little sharp, a little on edge. “Could you-” he started, voice breathy. “Could you grab the bars for me, Bits?” He was looking up above Bitty, to the bars of his headboard, and Bitty followed his eyes. 

With a swallow, he released Jack’s hair, but left his hands dangling useless at his sides, fingers twisting into the sheets in worry, in apology. 

Jack looked down at his twisting fingers, brow furrowed. “I’m not- not good at saying- that’s why Lardo did all the talking-” Jack’s own fingers were rigid now against the sheets, and Bitty stopped twisting his to take Jack’s hand. 

“S’okay,” Bitty murmured, needing to comfort, not sure exactly what he was saying was okay. 

Jacked watched their fingers together, then leaned over and kissed Bitty’s chest, right over his heart, then up to Bitty’s lips, a sweet little brush that was unlike what had come before. He nestled his face in the crook of Bitty’s neck, and Bitty leant over, drawing Jack closer in a warm embrace. When Jack talked, it was muffled against Bitty’s skin, but Bitty could still understand. 

“I don’t like to give up control.” Jack whispered it like a confession. 

There were a lot of implications about that struck Bitty, flying through his head, all kinds of questions he wanted to ask. But as he stroked over Jack’s bare back, he decided that could wait, could wait because for now, Bitty just wanted to listen. “Tell me what you mean, honey,” he whispered instead, and Jack shivered against him, visibly pleased at the nick name. 

“I- when- when we have- have-” Jack paused, took a breath while Bitty continued to stroke over his back, centered himself. “When we have real sex, not just heat sex, I’d- I’d like to be in control.” 

“Okay,” Bitty said easily, because really, it didn’t seem like that hard of a thing to promise. Then he stiffened. “Do you mean like- like- safe word type stuff?” he asked, trying not to sound so desperately like a virgin. ‘Safe word type stuff’ conjured up lots of leather and whips and ball gags in his mind. 

It must have done the same for Jack because he smiled a little, Bitty could feel it against the skin of his neck. “Not really. I just don’t- I don’t like being held down. I know it’s weird.” 

Bitty made a soft shushing noise, breath blowing from his lips and ruffling Jack’s hair. “‘S’not weird, sweetpea. I’m glad you told me. I won’t put my hand in your hair, or hold you down.” 

Jack broke away from his neck to look at him with such adoring eyes that Bitty wanted to curl himself around Jack and protect him from the world forever. 

“But, um-” Bitty hesitated, but Jack’s eyes were on his, making him feel strong and confidant. “I don’t know if I want to put my hands up there.” Something about stretching out for Jack like that made him feel more naked and vulnerable than actually being naked did. He wasn’t sure he’d feel safe with his hands restrained. 

Jack nodded. “I understand.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Jack confirmed it with another kiss, pressing Bitty back softly to the mattress. 

When they got going again this time, Bitty was careful not to take Jack’s hair, and Jack was careful not to hold Bitty down, and things were awkward again. Their kisses smoothed that over soon enough, though, moaning into each other’s mouths and letting their hips slide them together. 

“Do you-” Bitty took a chance to take a breath. “Do you want to- I’ve got condoms in my jeans.” 

Jack just shook his head, tracing his fingers down Bitty’s chest, over his stomach, and wrapping their two cocks together in his one hand. Jack was smaller than Bitty, of course, though not so bad in the size department for an Omega, which Bitty immediately chastised himself for thinking. Jack’s hand left their cocks for a second, sweeping back to grab some of his slick, and then he was sliding over them again, and Bitty’s eyes wanted to roll back into his head, it felt so good. 

“Can I help?” he asked, meeting Jack’s eyes, and at Jack’s nod, Bitty’s hands slipped below, too, sliding over their cocks, slick and precum making it easy. “This feels a lot better than just my own hand,” Bitty murmured, then flushed further at the obvious admission of his lack of experience. 

Jack didn’t seem to notice, though, just grunting assent, smiling a little, taking Bitty’s mouth again as they slid together, and it made Bitty relax again. 

Jack’s hand twisted over their cocks with an expert flick, his hips pumping against Bitty’s, and then suddenly there Bitty was, on the edge, not able to hold back. “Jack-” he said on a gasp, stiffening under Jack’s strokes, pleasure shooting up and down his limbs, his knot popping uselessly, his cum joining the other various lubricants on their cocks. 

Jack’s kisses were bruising, Bitty swallowing his shout as his cum shot out as well, not the copious amount Bitty’s had, but Jack looked satisfied nonetheless. He stopped stroking their cocks and came down to squeeze his hand around Bitty’s knot, and Bitty gasped, coming again, his mind going fuzzy with it, sagging down onto the mattress. 

“I’ll get up in a sec and get us somethin’ to clean up with,” Bitty slurred, still orgasm-drunk, head spinning in the  _ best  _ way. 

Jack said something low and in French as Bitty’s eyes closed, and the next thing he knew, a luke-warm washcloth was sweeping over his abs and slowly deflating knot, making Bitty jump a little at the oversensitivity. Jack was gentle, though, and quick and thorough, snuggling back into Bitty’s arms in another few seconds. 

“Didn’t have to do that,” Bitty murmured, letting Jack lay his head on his chest.

“You don’t always have to be the one taking care of everyone,” Jack murmured back. 

“You say that like you don’t take care of everyone on the team, oh Captain,” Bitty admonished.

Jack looked up at him, his chin still resting on Bitty’s chest. He gave an extremely Gallic shrug, and it made Bitty smirk just a little. “Yeah, I know everyone’s strengths and weaknesses, who needs a break, who needs to break someone’s face in, but you’re our heart. You knew when Holster and Ransom were having that fight. You knew when Chowder was missing San Diego.” 

Touched, Bitty’s hand reached up to stroke through Jack’s hair, then he hesitated, his fingers hovering just over it. 

Jack eyed his fingers, then nodded a little, letting his head pillow back down onto Bitty’s chest. “It’s okay. It’s- It’s mostly a sex thing, I think.” 

Slowly, watching for any sign he was making Jack uncomfortable, Bitty ran his fingers through Jack’s hair soothingly, humming a little under his breath. 

“I mean,” and Jack was quiet now, “I don’t like to lose control anytime else, either. Can’t- can’t stand that feeling.” 

Jack’s voice had tensed, and he started to smell distressed, and Bitty just kept stroking through his hair because he knew it soothed Jack during his heats. “That’s why heats are rough,” he murmured, less a question than a realization. Not that he hadn’t known Jack was a control freak, but he hadn’t known it had gone so deep inside Jack, so visceral. 

“Nearly killed myself trying to get out of them.” 

Bitty’s fingers stilled. “Jack, you don’t have to talk about all that if you don’t want to.” 

Jack met his eyes again. “I- I feel like you should know, you know, now that- now that we’re together.” 

Bitty nodded his assent, his fingers sweeping through again. “Go ahead, honey.” 

The nickname had the same effect as before - Jack melted a little, his droopy eyes softening. Bitty made a mental note to pet name the fuck out of Jacques Laurent Zimmermann. 

“When I presented, there was a lot of talk about how it didn’t matter, how everything was different now than when my parents were my age, how Omegas could do a lot more stuff. But I could see the disappointment in my dad’s eyes. I’m not even sure if he was aware it was there.” 

Bitty nodded. That seemed to jive with what he knew of Bad Bob, who obviously loved his son more than life itself. But Bitty could see Bob being disappointed. Lord knew his own father had had similar eyes when Bitty’s Alpha status wasn’t followed by a big, strapping young football player like his daddy had always wanted. Coach didn’t love him any less, he was pretty sure, his mama reassured him. But the eyes - the eyes always told. 

“We decided to keep it a secret, and I went on suppressants. Covered my scent. Hiding was- was slowly making my anxiety worse and worse, adding on the pressure of being outed on top of all the other pressures I was putting myself under.” 

Bitty thought of the Jack he’d known the year before, the Jack that had been selfish on the ice, that had learned about teamwork. Could only imagine it being magnified when Jack was a teen and confused and didn’t know how to fend for himself. 

“I met someone, someone who brought out my hormones in all the wrong ways. Tabernak, it was the Q, you know? We were all horny teenagers. This Alpha, he- just  _ knew _ about me somehow, like he could smell it on me, and all the instincts, all the hormones-” Jack cut off with another curse in French, leaning in a little to Bitty’s touches. 

Bitty did his best not to cling to Jack’s arm. “Did he-  _ force _ you?”

Jack was silent for a long time, as Bitty’s heart and breath were held in suspension. Finally, he shrugged. “It’s complicated, with heat hormones.” 

“Thought you were suppressing your heats,” Bitty murmured, not reassured at all by Jack’s words.

“Kenny just- brought it out of me, I don’t know, I can’t explain it. I lost control.”

“Baby.”

“I- I  _ know _ some of it’s on him, I know that, okay? I’m not- not blaming myself.” 

_ All of it’s on  _ him, Bitty thought, bitter.  _ Alphas can control their fucking knots, even teenagers. We’re not animals. _

“I lost control and I hated it and I  _ needed _ it and I hated it again, popping suppression pills to slow down the urges, popping more anti-anxiety meds to calm everything down.” Bitty watched Jack close his eyes against the memories. “All I really remember is feeling so out of control, like I was in a tailspin, and all I wanted was to get it back. And- and I took too much.” 

Bitty was sweeping over the gooseflesh on Jack’s arms now, trying to warm him back up, bring him back to present. Jack opened his eyes and met Bitty’s again, and Bitty was gratified to see they were warm on his, back in the here and now. “Thank you for telling me what happened, Jack,” he whispered, overcome. “Is there- is there anything I can do, when you start to feel out of control?”

“I’m on a well-regulated dose of the anti-anxiety stuff now,” Jack responded, pressing a kiss just over Bitty’s heart again, a move so tender Bitty kind of wanted to cry. “Won’t go back on suppressants, but you knew that. It- it helps, I think, having you know. Having you know why. Not even Lardo knows the whole story, though I told Shitty.” 

Bitty grinned, just a little. “Shitty’s a pretty great sounding board.” 

“Yeah, he is.” 

They lay quietly for a bit, enjoying the afterglow, the warmth of each other’s bodies. Bitty’s hands were still sweeping silently over Jack’s back, unable to resist the touch. Bitty was sure Jack had fallen asleep on him when the murmur came, rumbling quietly across the skin of his chest. “I love you, Bits.” 

“I love you too, sweetpea.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @animalasaysrauer on tumblr and I post a lot of Stormpilot, Zimbits, and YOI. And a lot of other random crap.
> 
> Comments/kudos keep me going in this verse. Let me know if you'd like to see something here!


End file.
